


Mission Report

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Smut, innocent intimacy is how i'd put, just chilling in the tub, just nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Eggsy comes back home after a 3 week long mission.





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @thestrawberryblondehobbitbatch over at my tumblr @imaginesofeveryfandom: Hi I love your blog and your writing skills are amazing. Eggsy x reader, eggsy comes home from a long mission to his girlfriend who has just got in the bath. She asks him to join him. It’s very cute and fluffy. With lots of cuddles.
> 
> Despite the request the reader has been written gender neutral :)

You love baths. You love a hot bath filled with your favourite bubble bath, with enough bubbles to nearly reach the top of the sides. You loved a good bath. 

Eggsy trailed into your house after a 3 week long mission which if he was being honest had been a complete and utter waste of time. They’d been run around and run around and it turned out that nothing was really going on that needed Kingsman attention…so he’d been away from you for 3 weeks for no reason…and he was tired. 

He dropped his glasses on the coffee table, suit jacket being thrown over the back of the sofa, shoes being kicked off to the side, tie falling to the floor. “Love, I’m home!” He called out as he shed bits of clothing. He liked the suits, he liked feeling smart, but sometimes they were just too constricting for his tastes.

“I’m in the bath!” You call out through the bathroom door, relaxing back into the tub, head thrown back, eyes closed. You couldn’t thank Eggsy enough for buying a house with a big tub, he had your best interests at heart obviously when he brought it. 

“When aren’t ya in the tub?” He followed the sound of your voice, creaking the door open. He leant against the door frame watching you relax in the tub and that ache he’d had in chest while he was gone started to dissipate at the sight of you, happy and well. 

“When i’m with you?” Then you were everywhere else, at the shops, in bed, on the sofa, down the park with JB. 

“Even when you’re with me you’re in the tub, love.” 

“You gonna join me then, Scrambled Eggs?” He shook his head at the ridiculous nickname, but proceeded to shed himself of his remaining clothes, white shirt hitting the floor, belt, trousers, socks all sat in a pile besides your own clothes to be picked up later.

“Shove up then.” You move forward in the bath making enough room for him to slip in behind you, you settling back against his chest, sat between his legs. This was part of the joy of having such a large tub.

“How was the mission?” Being a fellow member of Kingsman really helped keep you in the loop, but you tried not to look through mission files and instead just ask him. 

Eggsy drew circles on your shoulder with a finger absentmindedly “Waste of time, I could’a been here the whole time with you instead. Load of bollocks.” You relax into his little touches, you’ve missed this the innocent intimacy, the little touches that make you want to fall asleep, the warmth of him behind you, his voice. You’ve missed him.

“I wish you’d been here the whole time, it was boring without you.” You lean your head on his shoulder, nuzzling your nose into his neck. He still smells the same, of that ridiculous lynx body spray that he still uses even though he could afford something infinitely better. You’d always hated the smell, until you met Eggsy, then suddenly it became a comfort, your favourite thing. 

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, who else is going to try to drag me into a cupboard in the middle of the day or get chased by Roxy’s poodle?” Eggsy made quiet days at Kingsman infinitely more interesting, it’s strange to think that a secret organisation could ever be boring, but sometimes there wasn’t much going on. 

Arms slide round your waist and hugged you tighter to him, “Well, lucky you that i’m back, yeah?”

“You’re not going to leave me alone are you?”

“You wish.”


End file.
